shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gremlin Bonejaw
Gremlin Bonejaw (グレムリン骨の顎,Bonejaw Gremlin) was originally the 1st mate of the Orc Pirates, however after the defeat given to him and his crew by Nova Blade and Guddo Rakku. He had sworn revenge, getting the idea of taking on The Hakuri Piratesto turn them into goblins and then get his revenge. However, after a humiliating defeat given to him and his crew by Demetrius. The members of the Orc pirates were killed and absorbed into Demetrius, but Gremlin begged for his life and was granted it. Because Demetrius seeing much potential in the powers that he possessed. Gremlin with a bounty of 100,000,000 for such crimes as, forming the Orc pirates and committing a series of crimes against the World Government. Raising a goblin army and attack innocent people and villages, joining the Hakuri crew. Participating in the Mother Hakuri’s attack on the Priests and helping with their murdering, stealing many objects. With his Minion Minion no Mi, Model: Goblin he has been given the name The Goblin King (ゴブリンの王, Obake no Kouja[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?']). He sets out take to his revenge out on Nova and Guddo, while making a name for himself serving under Demetrius and the Hakuri crew. He was tasked with the job of being the commander of the goblins within the Mother Hakuri and the crew. Appearance Gremlin is a very old man, however due to the fact of his devil fruit powers. He has taken on a more of a demonic and goblin’s appearance; he is a very pale man. Looking more like a zombie than a man, his fingers and body have grown larger. His nails have grown and now are disgusting and black, his hair is a pure black. His skin is rough and tough, scars on it mostly on his face. He is to look as if he has been resurrected from the dead, often fooling others who knew him. Originally Gremlin wore a black button up shirt exposing a bit of his chest; he had brown hair and was very handsome. He wore black suit pants, with matching shoes and he wore rings on his fingers. Often having a long brown fur coat over his shoulders and a sword on his waist. However, after his failed attack on Demetrius and the hakuri pirates. His outfit had changed completely as his appearance did to. To what it is now, he wears a long purple robe that is torn on the ends. He has a green sash, holding several objects and a small dagger. He wears a black cloak with shoulder plates, held together with a golden change. Since he has become more of a goblin than a man, he doesn’t wear shoes. Going barefoot and when seen he has bigger feet and long toe nails. He always is seen carrying around a staff, which is made from Adams wood and is his favorite object to turn into a goblin. He wears more rings and jewelry that he has before he joined the Hakuri pirates. Personality Gremlin is a very angry and hate filled man, having been defeated countless times by so many opponent. He knew that he couldn’t do these things by himself; he had to gather in numbers and use force, not skills. Gremlin is a very unique man; at first glance he is a very aggressive, arrogant and cruel man. He spares no one from his wrath and skills, he takes delight in killing others with his goblins. However he seems to be a mix of laziness and fear, he sends his goblins into battle on his behalf. Gremlin is a man who is fueled by hate for the world and revenge on those who have humiliated him. He hates seeing goody goodies, he hates Nakamas he is nothing more than an empty shell of a man. Closing the world out and thinking only of himself, he is a greed man taking whatever he can and never sharing. Gremlin will do anything to make sure that such things are seen, he thinks that the heavens have forsaken him and he is nothing anymore. So his pure drive is to give back all that the heavens have taken from him, however ironically he serves Demetrius who claims to be god. However, after meeting Demetrius Gremlin has thought of the heavens finally saved him and now he works dealing out punishments for the sinners. Such as killing a child of a couple, telling them that they have sinned and are being punished. Gremlin however is very fearful for his own life; he only cares about his life and wanting to live. He is considered a weasel as well, begging for his life to Demetrius and telling him that he will give the world or whatever he wants. Trying to save his ass, which worked and now he is still fearful for his life. So sometime he will escape and do anything to escape, such as even leaving his own allies to battle others. Fuelled by his ambition to rule the lands and seas, he believes his rule to be predestined by heaven to rule all. However, he also has a fierce temper and will often scold his goblin’s incompetence if the battle goes badly for him. He hates when things fails and that’s why he is so angry at the world, fueled by revenge and ambition to rule the world and show those who have done him wrong that he will surpass them. Relationships Hakuri Crew He fits right into the crew, he is just as bad as they are. Since he is the commander of the goblins he often is asked by other members to have some many goblins made for them and the missions they go on. He is more of a weasel and many members know it, they ignore this and go on about their battles. However with the likes of the Ambrose brothers he will let them take his opponents and give goblins to them. Demetrius's Division Gremlin is one of the aggressive members of the division and does start some fighting between the members. He is often called the weasel king by Missy and he insults her by calling her nothing by a bitch. However even though they fight he is able to fight along side of them and get things done. Demetrius D. Xavier Demetrius himself taking advantage of Gremlin's hate for Nova, Guddo and the world. He has given a false promise to Gremlin that the heavens have finally seen his pain and will help him bring down the ones who have wronged him. So naturally like so many others before him, Gremlin quickly agreed to join after begging for his life. Orc Pirates He was just as like he is now, Gremlin often yelled at the goblins and such if they have done wrong. His anger has not stopped, but it seemed that he did work well together with Orc, but after his death he changed his loyalties to Demetrius. Enemies Nova Blade Due to the fact the Gremlin and the Orc Pirates where defeated by a pair of young boys. He has grow to have a passionate hate for Nova Blade and the Skyline pirates, he has commented himself that he would enjoy turning them all into goblins and killing them himself. However, Gremlin thinks that Nova is dead. However he still wishes to take his revenge out onto him even if he must kill the blade family, which ironically he both hates and fears. Guddo Rakku Like Nova, Guddo has an extreme passionate hate for Guddo. He wishes to kill Guddo as well, finally getting his revenge onto what they did to him and the Orc pirates. Demetrius himself has stated that he can give Gremlin the power to do so, if he came to serve him. Gremlin sets out to us all of the strengths of the Hakuri crew, thier allies and his own allies to take down the two men. Allies Hakushin Okashi It seems that both Gremlin and Hakushin share a hate for Nova Blade, even though Hakushin is secretly jealous of Nova. The two were overjoyed having heard of his death, however from all of his spies and such, Hakushin has heard rumors of him still being alive. So both Gremlin and Hakushin are on the watch to see him for themselves and when the time comes they could kill him. Marie Laveau Marie shares a bit of a hate to Nova as well, so Gremlin has allied himself with her as well. He knows how powerful she is and wishes to have her aid both him and Hakushin in defeating Nova (if he is still alive). Goblins The goblins are his own underlings and now are the hakuri crew's underlings. Making up their many forces, the members being commanders over the goblins. Gremlin expects his goblins to be in top skill and are ready to move whenever they get the order, if they fail him he would either kill them himself or scold them. Abilities and Powers Speed There is nothing really special to say about his speed, he has that average speed of a man his age. He can handle himself against the likes of a commodore, but with help he is able to take on the likes of a Rear Admiral. However with the goblins backing him up he could take on the likes of a vice admiral with their help and them doing most of the work. Strength However he is normal speed, his strength is above average because of his devil fruit. Since he transform into a goblin like creature as well, he has an increase in strength for ever 50 goblins his strengths a half. So if he has created 200 goblins his strength with be 2 times that of when he is in a full human form. With his strength as well, the strength of his heart has increase greatly as well. he is said to have the heart of a young man half or even more his age. Swordsmanship Gremlin is pretty good with a sword, being able to handle himself pretty well. When he was seen attacking smoker and Tashigi he could match Tashigi's skill pretty well. But still having the goblins helping him, he easily overpowered her with the numbers. He uses a hack and slash style of fighting, since he has no formal training nor a style his own. Only swinging away about people and being able to get lucky strikes at opponents. But when he is more of a goblin creature, since his strength increases he can give stronger blows at opponent with his sword. Staff Combat Since he carries a magic staff with him, Gremlin is very good at staff combat. Although his staff is able to transform into a goblin and is his favorite goblin, he will pull this out as a last resort and such, but he is able to turn his staff into a more of a hybrid version. He is able to turn the staff into a tongue like whip and use that in combat as well. But mostly his staff is that of swings and strikes at opponents and blocks, he has been seen to choke others with it as well. Magic Abilities Gremlin has shown to have some magic abilities as well, much like Spiel. Although he was taught these arts through Matsunaga, Ignatius and the star reader. He has been seen to throw fireballs, he can create gusts of wind to blow things away, he is able to create a degree of illusions. Such as clone illusions, hiding his presences from others or such. However like Ignatius and the others, his full magic abilities have not been seen yet although it seems that his staff also is a key to his powers. Devil Fruit The 'Minion Minion no Mi, Model: Goblin (ミンイオンミンイオンの実,モデル:化粧), is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform those who they defeated into a goblin. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit allows the user to turn inanimate objects into goblins, depending on the size of the object the goblin's size will vary. This allows Gremlin to create an army of goblin's through inanimate object's. For example, If he was to turn a rock into a goblin, said goblin would be as strong as rock. While if he were to use paper to create a goblin, said goblin would be thin and easily broken like paper. In relatively simple term's the bigger the goblin, the harder it falls. Gremlin has been seen to turn thing's the size of houses into goblins. Although he calls these goblins Ogre's. The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.There is also a minor side effect discovered throughout each minion minion fruit, The more people that are under the consumer's control and are stuck in the form, Then the more the user will form into the being that they turn the people into, for this fruit the more goblin's under gremlin, the more gremlin himself turns into a goblin as well. When the Goblin's are freed and return to their original form then Gremlin's form will also return to human, However the max capacity of minion's until full completion of transformation is 250 the number of actual minion's in control at once can vary from 10 to 10,000 depending on the user's actual mastery of the fruit. Haki Gremlin has shown to use Haki like some of the more average users increase senses, durability and being able to knock poeple away. However he uses his goblins the most to keep a devil fruit user busy while he prepares a surprise attack or such of haki on the opponent. Quotes Trivia *A big thank you has to go to Ferno, for both giving me this character and his devil fruit. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Demetrius's Division Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Spear User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User